Memories
by Project Revolution
Summary: Hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar, y lo que Umbrella nos hizo es una de ellas. CHRIS R. Memories


_**¡Hola a todos! ¿Como les ha ido? A mi por lo menos bien. **_

_**Hoy les traigo una pequeña recopilacion del diario de Chris, con sus pensamientos post mansión y próximamente post incidente de Raccoon. Ya se que mucho Chris no tiene que ver en Raccoon, pero sus pensamientos sobre el hecho si ( ahahahahahah) En fin, basicamente es un recopilado del diario personal del castaño, narrando un poco los hechos luego de los acontecimientos mas importantes. **_

_**Ante todo, gracias a los lectores de mi otra historia que dejaron sus Reviews! Se los agradesco a mil!**_

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

_****__Muchas veces me he caído y lastimado, con el tiempo el dolor termina. _

_****__Ahora ya no temo a los golpes, aunque me hagan pedazos._

* * *

21 de Agosto

Aun no entiendo como paso todo. Fue como una pesadilla de la cual no despierto. ¿Cómo no pudimos suponer todo lo que sucedió? ¿Había alguna forma? Esa mansión, donde perdimos a compañeros y amigos… Parecía tan normal desde fuera. Ahora, ya se que no era normal. Ya se que Umbrella no es una mera compañía farmacéutica y que debajo de nuestros pies se desarrollan mas de esos virus de pesadilla. El G, como leí en el informe. Otra abominación más. ¿Qué no tuvieron suficiente ya? ¿Qué piensan seguir jugando con vidas como jugaron con las nuestras? ¿Tanta avaricia poseen?

Ya se me torna molesto todo. Todas las noches tengo la misma pesadilla. El monstruo; ese monstruo con forma humanoide, al que Wesker llamó Tyrant nos persigue sin descanso por toda la mansión. Y sin contar que mis compañeros caen bajo sus increíbles y horrendas garras. Creo que por un buen tiempo voy a seguir soñando eso. Algunas noches, que parecen ya lejanas, tengo uno de los sueños que me destroza; que pareciere que me carcome por dentro cada vez que lo recuerdo. Uno de los pasillos, luego de separarme del resto, se me une Forest e investigamos por allí. Llegamos al balcón donde lo encontré y se transforma en una de esas criaturas. Y me ataca, como me atacó en aquel momento. Creo que no me hace falta aclararme que cuando volvió a caminar como un muerto vivo pudo haberme matado… Se que no hubiera querido hacerlo, pero ese cuerpo ya no le pertenecía. Y luego, en el mismísimo momento en el que ya casi muero por los mordiscos y la pérdida de sangre, despierto en mi monótona habitación, agitado y desorientado.

Realmente lo voy a extrañar. Era un tipo muy entrañable. A todos, por igual…

Y supongo que todo estaba dicho de antemano. El equipo B, salvo por algunas excepciones, era completamente desastroso. ¿Qué solo Marini logro llegar hasta la víspera del día? ¿Todos perecieron así como así desde el principio? Realmente no me imagino por lo que tuvieron que pasar…

Hable con Jill, luego del funeral, y por lo menos ella planea quedarse en la ciudad un tiempo más. Supongo que para seguir la pista desde aquí. Sino ¿Por qué se quedaría? Planeo atrapar a esos hijos de puta de una vez desde sus sedes centrales, en el viejo continente.

Ahora solo falta que Barry vuelva de Canadá. Me había comentado por teléfono que a las niñas las había dejado con la madre de Kathy. Se sintió aterrado por la idea de que su familia pudiera pasarle algo por que él sabe demasiado. Yo hubiera estado igual. Y seguramente hubiera actuado igual. Mi hermana no sabe nada de esto, y es mejor que quede así, sin saber nada. No quiero que interrumpa lo que sea que tiene en el semestre solo por mí. No, Claire no puede ser tan estúpida como para buscarme…

Creo que nos estamos quedando sin opciones en cuanto al ataque o a la forma en la que nos moveremos. Solo somos cuatro personas, sin contar al imbécil de Vickers, el cual decidió largarse luego del segundo día, y solo volvió por el funeral. No tenemos mucho apoyo, salvo algunas personas que quieren colaborar con nosotros.

¿Armas? Eso si que no. Lo último que me queda es mi cuchillo personal del equipo, y pienso dejárselo a Claire. Estamos completamente fuera de opciones…

Y peor aún es que nadie dentro del jodido precinto nos cree. Elran, el muchacho que está en Delitos Infantiles nos llamó "Adictos" por contar la verdad… A veces envidio la estupidez del tipo…

E Irons no mueve un dedo en investigar algo. Creo que debe tener algo sucio debajo de esa fachada de jefe benévolo y comprensivo. Seis miembros murieron y no hace nada…

¿Tendrá algo que ver con Umbrella? ¿Acaso está encubriendo a la compañía? Supongo que sí… no puede ser que se lave las manos de esa forma indiscriminada como lo está haciendo.

Siempre desconfié de él, desde que Barry me comentó de unirme al equipo. Pero jamás hice nada. ¿Por qué? Aún no lo se… Supongo que no hubiera contado con el apoyo necesario requeriría una situación de ese calibre, además de que nadie se atreve a contradecir a un superior…

Ahora solo queda resolver el tema desde aquí. Hace días que estoy cansado hasta los huesos, y tengo el presentimiento que Umbrella está registrando las casas nuestras. Es un poco extraño, pero es evidente. Las cosas aparecen ligeramente fuera de lugar; algo que a simple vista es imperceptible. Pero esas mismas existen. Jill se quejó de lo mismo, y Barry no dijo nada sobre eso.

Supongo que todo esta dicho, no hay nada mas que aclarar. Umbrella va a caer…


End file.
